lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale Of Orangeknight
Okay, so, there was once this user named Orangeknightguy322. Apparently, when his horrible pokepasta was deleted, he flew into such an ungodly uproar that even today (This happened MONTHS ago) he's still trying to completely destroy the Creepypasta Wiki. The following is a list of the things he has done: Became enraged enough to make a four paragraph list of why admins are terrible Made death threats towards Furbearingbrick, which earned him a perma-ban from CPW Made a "Furbearingbrick Is Stupid" Wiki Got even more anally pained when it got deleted. Got globally banned from Wikia because of his shenanigans Went to GaiaOnline to encourage people to attack CPW Failed Miserably. Tried making guilds to recruit people with the same "problems" as him. He failed at that as well. Attacked Furbearingbrick's profile page on DeviantART and got reported. Made angry rants on his Twitter (which has since been deleted). Tried to blank this page under a sockpuppet account and got perma-banned AGAIN And is currently working on an "Destroy CPW" Group on Facebook. It wont last long Ladies and gentlemen, create a list of possible things he might do next below! The List Orangeknight Eats Cupcakes With Fur's Face On Them Orangeknight Kills Asura For Making A Good Pasta Orangeknight Attempts Suicide For Failing So Badly; Fails Orangeknight Punches Cleric's Book Orangeknight Willingly Allows Worm Jeff To Transform Him, But Even As A Jeff He Sucks At Following Through With His Threats. He's then turned into a Soldier Drone, but he turns out to be more interested in whining than fighting. Orangeknight starts race-baiting (Fur is black IRL) Orangeknight Yells At Cloud Orangeknight tries to train rats to locate and destroy the CPW servers, but even they can't put up with his whining Orangeknight spills hot coffee on his lap; blames the admins for it Zalgo smites Orangeknight for being such an ass Orangeknight is about to print a full-page ad attacking Creepypasta Wiki, is disheartended when he discovers no one reads newspapers anymore. Orangeknight uses a giant poster of Fur as a dartboard; misses every time. Orangeknight challenges Furbearingbrick to a duel; gets all his limbs chopped off. Limbless Orangeknight threatens to "bite Furbearingbrick's legs off" Orangeknight tries to bite Brick's legs off and fails, as nurikabe are made of stone. Orangeknight tries to go on a shooting rampage, literally shoots himself in the foot Orangeknight dropped a piece of toast on the floor. OrangeKnight edits all CPW pages and replaces all cases of "slenderman" with "Furbearingbrick" Orangeknight gets the flu; blames Furbearingbrick Orangeknight stubs his toe, swears vengeance against Cleric Orangeknight ponders how to eviscerate all admins, but isn't allowed to but knives. Orangeknight gets locked up in the basement. Cheese Lord returns to CPW; becomes admin again and deletes one of Orangeknight's pastas causing him to throw an even bigger shitfit Orangeknight starts a flash mob that walks directly into the ocean Epilogue After so many months of butthurt and whining, it seems Orangeknight has finally thrown in the towel. He promises to never troll or threaten anyone again. He denies his history of threats and crusading against Creepypasta Wiki, but he says he's sorry for all the drama he's caused. Hm. EDIT2: Well, there you have it. This crazy saga ends not with a bang, but a whimper. OrangeKnight has finally resigned. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Rants Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Lists